Neera Li
Neera Li is a royal priestess, the mid-boss of Jade Creek & the eighth overall mid-boss in Freedom Planet, & the scripted-sequence mini-boss of said level. She flees to Shang Tu after the death of the King of Shuigang and Prince Dail's corruption, allying herself with the Royal Magister in the hope that he will help her rescue Dail from his insanity. Character Profile Personality Neera is a strict law enforcer who enforces the Magister's will and aids him, with the aid of her frost art skills and her ability to summon shields at will. She is skilled with using spears, and appears to accompany General Gong a majority of the time. She takes a very proactive role in her work, growing skeptical of how Lilac and Carol knew about the attack on the Relic Maze and going so far as to do a background check on the two. However, she is not a machine obsessed with duty; recognizing Milla as a child and that she is simply guilty due to being an accomplice. Neera also appears to have experience in medical expertise, since she was able to nursed Milla back to health after her mutation. History Freedom Planet After both Lilac and Carol rescued Torque from Serpentine, the girls embarked on a quest to prevent the Kingdom Stone from being stolen. They met Neera and General Gong at the Ancient Temple and tried to warn them that the Kingdom Stone was in danger. She refused to heed their warning, which had resulted in Shang Mu troops in disguise successfully ambushing them and taking the Kingdom Stone, with help from Spade. After the girls returned from the negotiations with Mayor Zao to inform the Magister of the situation, it was shown that Neera conducted an investigation on Lilac and Carol, knowing their first and last names as well as their past connection to the Red Scarves, followed by presenting her own theory which states that the girls are not what they claim to be, and are sent to deceive the Magister. The girls were then imprisoned upon the Magister's order by her hands. After the girls broke free from the prisons of Shang Tu, Neera initiated many attempts to put them under arrest and return them to prison, all of them ending in failure, including an attempt where she was accidentally frozen by an ice missile. In the end she could only capture a tortured Lilac who gave up easily due to her inability to fight. Lilac was brought before the Magister, who confesses his foolishness for distrusting her and her friends, telling her that their evidence was examined, he then tasks her with an important mission. After Lilac was fully recovered in a medical sauna, Neera explains to her that the fragment from Sepentine's Robopanther was indeed crafted from a rare material that was found in one other location,which was abandoned due to fear of radioactivity. Following that explanation, she sends Lilac to Pangu Lagoon. At the end of the game, Milla, who was presumed dead after being mutated by Brevon, was under her care, and she later attended a royal dinner with Mayor Zao along with the girls, Torque and Gong. Freedom Planet 2 Neera works closely with the protagonists. She helps them in their training and directs them to do missions for the Magister. Boss Battles Neera is only fought once in the game. She begins the battle by throwing ice on the ground (which shortly disappears) and says "you betrayed the Law!", before falling on the ground and summoning a random Elemental shield (Earth, Fire, Water). After that she uses a melee attack which also throws a clone of her flying scepter around the closed room, followed by a jump to where the character is standing, and then by another melee attack, and so on. When hit, she jumps, throws ice on the ground, and falls, after which she summons another random elemental shield and attacks in the usual way. The best strategy to beat her is to attack Neera while she's in the air as that's when she's most vulnerable. To best evade her attacks, it is preferred to be behind her as she cannot attack in that direction (In hard mode she pays attention to this attempt by turning around if trying to get behind her). As Lilac, the player can use her hair whip to attack her or Dragon Cyclone (Hold down button while moving and press attack button). As Carol, the player can use the Wild Claw and take advantage of the Wild Claw's invincibility. As Milla, the clone scepters can be blocked by Milla's Shield, but not her melee attack, so the player needs to stay far enough from her to avoid the melee attack and close enough to Neera to attack her with Shield Bursts or Super Shield Bursts, or attack her from behind when possible. When Neera falls in battle, she'll crouch on the ground and breathe heavily. At this point, the player can advance to complete the rest of Jade Creek. After getting past the submarine in the second area of Jade Creek, Neera will attempt to stop the player again, saying "Freeze!". Then, in an ironic twist, she gets hit by an ice missile, and is subsequently carried away by the Bird Officer's police ship. Gallery Fp1-neerasprite.png|Sprite of Neera in Freedom Planet Fp2-neerasprite.png|Sprite of Neera in Freedom Planet 2 NeeraFP2Profile.png|Neera's Profile Sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Trivia *Neera is one of the two bosses in the game with the ability to use elemental shields, the other being Prince Dail. *Because Neera was once a priestess, this gives a hint that Avalice may have a main religion. *When losing to Neera as Carol or Milla, a sprite of frozen Lilac is visible for a split second. Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Mini-bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Allies